Memories of You
by Wishyuki
Summary: Era singular,como un dìa te sientes tan completo y el proximo tan vacio. Pero en el momento en que te vi de nuevo recorde todo. Y solo espero que me perdones por mi terquedad en el pasado y que me dejes amarte verdaderamente sin restricciones. YoukoxOC


YU YU HAKUSHO NO ME PERTENECE

ESTE FIC ME PERTENCE

* * *

Summary: Youko Kurama antes de morir y escapar al Ningenkai y se fusionara con el feto que seria Suiichi Minamino, tuvo su historia. Como se enamora profundamente de una mujer humana, tan diferente a las demas. Pero que por su orgullo y terquedad termino perdiendola y las memorias de ella.

Reina es una joven que fue elegida para convertirse en la futura diosa del universo, aunque ella desprecie esa posicion. Pero por un capricho del destino ella renuncia a su amor, a su libertad, a sus recuerdos de su preciado Youkai para salvarlo. Incluso aunque este no la ame.

¿Podra el destino juntar otra vez a estas almas para darles una segunda oportunidad?

* * *

Capitulo 1: El destino de aquellos que son elegidos.

"Como esta ella?" dijo una voz masculina llena de curiosidad y confianza. Era un hombre demasiado apuesto para ser verdad , que parecía tener alrededor de 30 años. Su cabello era de un color dorado, y sus ojos eran de un color gris plateado. Esa combinación de características era simplemente imposible de imaginar para una persona ordinaria.

"Como siempre, todavía se rehusá en volverse tu descendiente, pero a pesar de eso es muy receptiva de las enseñanzas y las antiguas historias y profecías de los distintos universos." dijo una joven con un tono frustrado. Tenia el cabello rubia con ojos rojos y parecia tener alrededor de 25 años. Era una persona de 1.50m. Sus ojos decían que tenia mas años de lo que mostraba su joven cuerpo.

"Es natural, su alma abraza el conocimientos de los mundos. Nació para este puesto. Es la única que llena los requisitos para tener en sus manos el poder absoluto." dice este con una sonrisa. La niña lo entretenía como ninguna cosa. Era una mezcla de virtudes y diversión!

"Pero Kami-sama, todavía no estoy seguro si ella seria la adecuada para sucederlo a pesar de la alma tan neutral que tenga. Ella, aunque tenga ese tipo de alma tan extremadamente raro...su naturaleza es demasiado bondadosa, tan inocente y torpe. El tipo de trabajo que tendría que hacer si llegara a sucederlo podría romperle su espíritu, si da mucha bien al mundo arruinaría el balance de los universos. No puede haber demasiado bien, ni demasiado mal; debe mantenerse firme y constante en su posición." dice la joven gravemente preocupada.

No era que no le agradece la jovencita de 16 años, todo lo contrario, la quería mucho como si fuera su nieta. Es que estaba muy preocupada por ella, era demasiado bondadosa; no había odio en su corazón y nunca lo habrá por el alma neutral que posee. Nada podría cambiarla, nada podría corromperla, era por eso que ella era la elegida. Pero la naturaleza de la joven era tan única, nunca hubo una elegido o elegida como ella. De todos los elegidos que entreno, ella era la mas singular.

"Seiko-oba san, creo que estas estas subestimando a los elegidos. Como cuando me conociste, pensabas que era demasiado inmaduro para el puesto. Pero resulta que creo que no resulte tan mal después de todo. Y eso que paso varios milenios desde mi coronación y no han pasado demasiadas catastrofes." dijo Kami recordando los viejos tiempos cuando escapaba de sus lecciones y hacia que Seiko-oba san lo persiguiera por todo el reino Platinium. Recordaba como le gritaba, muy enojada. Lo recordaba como si fuera ayer.

Todo el mundo le decía Kami-sama, casi no recordaba la ultima vez que lo llamaban por su nombre de nacimiento: Krauss Signoret. La única que lo llamaba por su nombre verdadero era Reina, la siguiente heredera al trono celestial. Ella decía que era triste que nadie lo llamase por su verdadero nombre, por eso decidió que lo llamaría Krauss-sama. Reina era una criatura demasiado dulce, que aun lo sorprende que ella haya nacido con el alma de un líder nato. Era imposible no sentirse unido a ella con sus sonrisas inocentes y llenas de felicidad, se sentía como un padre. Y el sabia que ella pensaba en el como su padre y el como su hija. En su puesto difícilmente sentía afección por alguien, y después de vivir tanto tiempo era difícil sentir diversión. Un puesto en donde era natural saberlo todo sobre los distintos universos. Un puesto en donde eres otorgado poder absoluto, donde puedes destruir un mundo con solo desearlo. Era demasiado poder para una persona, un poder que pudiera llevar a una persona ordinaria o no a la locura. Por eso era necesario un alma especial que no seria corrompido por la tentación. El ya estableció su poder en el reino de los cielos, en donde el tiempo no fluye, donde solo eres un espectador y Kami hacia otros universos. Donde controlas y creas vidas. Donde puedes predecir TODO lo que va a pasar, lo único que no podía predecir era el destino de otro elegido. Cuando el fue buscado para el puesto unos cuantos milenios atrás, pensaba que todo era una broma muy elaborada, pero cuando fue transportado al reino Platinium, no podía respirar, no podía hablar, no podía hacer nada. Porque el era un huérfano, que siempre tuvo la vida difícil, donde siempre pasaba hambre, en donde siempre era ignorado por las otras personas. El venia de un país que se llamaba Metalfalica, un universo completamente diferente de donde provenía la actual descendiente. Cuando realmente cayo en la cuenta que se convertiría en dios, un puesto en donde podría hacer la diferencia, salto a esa oportunidad. Al principio todo era nuevo y maravilloso, nunca exploto su poder ni una vez en todo su reinado. Pero al pasar los años, el brillo fue desvaneciendo de las cosas que antes le parecieron fantásticas. Los años pasaban enfrente de sus ojos muy rápidamente, esos pocos años se fueron convirtiendo en décadas, esas décadas en siglos y esos siglos en milenios. Era verdad que ha aprendido mucho, mas de lo que cualquiera pudiera imaginar, un niño inmaduro se ha ido convertido lentamente en un líder por un proceso tan normal como antinatural. Nunca ha odiado ese puesto que le fue otorgado de un día para el otro, pero siempre se ha preguntado con el pasar de los años si hubiera vivido y muerto como cualquier mortal. Se hubiera enamorado? Habría sido feliz? Habría tenido una gran familia? Habría sido un soldado del imperio o un simple mercenario? Todas esas cosas y mas se ha estado preguntado en esos pocos momentos de calma que tiene. Porque parece que algo o alguien siempre necesitaba la ayuda de un dios; como crear un héroe capaz de combatir las fuerzas inacabables del mal, la creación de aliados con un fin en común, la búsqueda del tesoro, la búsqueda de la verdad, etc. Nunca había descanso. Aunque claro, no siempre hacia cosas a grandes escalas, a veces hacia pequeñas acciones que alegrarían a una o dos personas, como hacer que la reunión de dos hermanos que fueron separados durante un largo tiempo fuera posible a causa de una simple "coincidencia", verdaderamente esos pequeños actos hacia que todo esto valiera la pena.

"...mi-sama? Kami-sama?" la voz de Seiko lo saco de sus pensamientos.

"Perdón, Seiko oba-san no he estado prestando atención a lo que estabas diciendo?" dice con una sonrisa divertida que hubiera hecho sonrojar hasta la persona mas purista.

"Estaba diciendo, que tienes razón. Tal vez este subestimandola como lo hice contigo. Es que... aun no puedo creer que una persona como ella sea la elegida." dice Seiko con toda sinceridad. Aunque internamente se preguntaba que tenia a su señor tan distraído. El ha sido uno de sus mejores estudiantes y el mas juguetón.

"Si, lo se. Demasiado pura de corazón y todo eso. Pero eso es lo que la hace interesante no crees? Y mas que nada, la persona ideal para este puesto?" dice este divertido.

"No entiendo muy bien lo que quieres decir"

"Es simple en verdad. El hecho de que ella haya rehusado el poder absoluto incluso aunque haya visto la belleza del reino, es sorprendente de verdad. Todos hubieran aceptado ser dios, incluso yo salte a esa oportunidad. Ella simplemente dijo que no quería porque amaba la simpleza de la vida. Reina, es demasiado, como decirlo...sabia para su edad. Cosas que no son obvias para los demás lo son para ella, y ha sido así desde que nació. Su gran entendimiento de la vida es sorprendente, incluso es comparable a la nuestra. Aunque su visión del mundo es mas inocente que la nuestra, ella ve el mundo sin todas esas restricciones y dudas de la mente humana." dice con su voz de sabelotodo.

"Nunca...lo vi de esa manera. Ella realmente entiende como funcionan las cosas, aunque no le gusten, pero no escapara del mundo simplemente por eso. Sabe que escapar de las cosas que no le gustan, es escapar de la verdad." dice Seiko con gran sorpresa, como finalmente entendiendo que hace a la joven tan especial. Que la hace la perfecta candidata para la sucesion.

No era que no tuviera deseos para el futuro. Era que ella de una manera intuitiva sabia que ser dios o diosa no era tan fabuloso como sonaba. Sabia que con un poder absoluto, venia una responsabilidad absoluta también. Aunque Seiko dudaba que Reina se hubiera dado cuenta de ello en una manera racional, solo sabia que le gustaba la vida que tenia incluso aunque sea difícil.

"No te preocupa lo mas mínimo que es posible que ella no aceptara el trono?" dice Seiko finalmente después de tanto pensar, después de todo nunca en todos sus años como maestra alguien ha rehusado esa posición tan deseada.

"Oba-san nunca pensé que llegaría el momento en donde cuestiones la profecia, no te preocupes, se que la profecía se hará realidad. Aunque lleve mas tiempo de lo que esperamos. O es que no te aguantas en deshacerte de mi?" dice este divertido.

"Kami-sama! No digas esas cosas!"Dijo Seiko con una voz furiosa. En unos cuantos minutos se calmo y empezó a observar tristemente a su señor. Estaba recordando cuando Krauss era un simple niño incontrolable que solo quería ser el mejor lider que pudiera llegar a ser. Krauss ha sido el estudiante mas especial para ella. Su muerte iba a ser especialmente dura. Pero si un nuevo elegido ha aparecido ahora solo significaba que Krauss estaba listo para despedirse, que estaba listo para dejar su trono, porque simplemente todo estaba resultando demasiado cansador. Y aunque ella sabia que el nunca mostraría ese cansancio, ha sabido reconocer los síntomas que llevan a la paz eterna. Solo podía llorar silenciosamente por el.

"Perdon Seiko oba-san, se que es un tema sensible para usted. Pero no te preocupes, cuando sea mi turno de despedirme de ti, prometo que en mi lecho haré que lo ultimo que tu y yo hagamos juntos es sonreír, lo prometo!" dijo el dios con entusiasmo, era raro pero solo saber que llegaba su fin lo llenaba de paz y calma.

"Tonto discípulo!" dice Seiko mientras abre un portal, y se prepara para ir al mundo mortal en donde esta Reina.

"Hahahahahaha! Y siempre lo seré!" dice este mientras ve como su abuela adoptiva entra al portal y desaparece.

_Mas vale que cumplas tu promesa Kami-sama..._

Una vez que su maestra desapareció por el portal, este se transporta al lugar mas alto del reino de los cielos. En una roca antigua estaba escrito lo siguiente:

"**El nuevo elejido aparecera cuando el ser supremo desee finalmente ser agarrado por las manos de la muerte, cuando este no sienta temor, ni felicidad...solo aparecera"**

Krauss mira el cielo y cierra los ojos.

"Reina se que con tu naturaleza llegaras ser la diosa mas prometedora que jamas piso estas tierras. Solo espero que no sufras demasiado por retrasar lo inevitable..."

* * *

DING DONG! DING DONG!

Un sonido que solo una joven de 16 años podia escuchar la saco de sus pensamientos.

"Ya es tan tarde ya?" La joven miro la posicion del sol y calculo que deben ser las 4 de la tarde. Ha estado tan absorta en cuidar a sus flores que perdio la nocion del tiempo.

La joven se paro, estiro su cuerpo y junto su canasto llena de verduras y flores comestibles y empezó su recorrido hacia su humilde hogar, a las afueras de la aldea de donde ella iba ocasionalmente a vender sus verduras. Una vez que llego a ver su hogar vio que afuera estaba Seiko, lo que hizo feliz a la joven. Seiko siempre le enseñaba cosas tan interesantes.

"Seiko-sama! Siento que haya esperado mi llegada!" dice Reina con una gran sonrisa llena de felicidad.

Seiko se alivio al ver a la joven sana y feliz. Aunque se hayan conocido 6 años atrás, siempre se sentía feliz de verla sonreír de esa manera. Solo deseaba que estuviera mas atenta a las cosas que la rodeaban. Aun se extrañaba que la hubieran dejado en paz con la gran belleza que la joven posee. Tenia el cabello de color castaño claro con un tinte dorado y los ojos azules, tan profundos e infinito como el mar. Por alguna razón los elegidos siempre tienen una coloración extraña. Y en cuanto a lo que la dejaran sola, pensó que Krauss hizo algo, aunque uno nunca puede estar seguro con lo que esta pasando en la cabeza de cierto Kami. Estaba agradecida que Krauss protegiera a Reina en este mundo tan peligroso en el que ella nació. Con todos esos Youkai que andan sueltos y aquellos que fácilmente pueden llegar al Ningenkai desde Makai sin el conocimiento de su reyes. Que reyes tan atentos que eran, penso Seiko sarcasticamente.

"Seiko-sama, estoy aliviada de verla tan saludable como siempre. Como se encuentra Krauss-sama?" dice esta abrazándola una vez que se acerco lo suficiente.

"Como siempre, haciendo bromas, viendo los universos y preguntando por_** ti.**_"

Reina siempre se ponía nerviosa cuando hablaban de su situación. Todavía no puede creer que sea candidata a diosa, mas bien no candidata: la única heredera. No puede creer que una persona como ella sea capaz de soportar todo ese poder.

"Hmmm, si? Me pregunto porque, he estado muy bien últimamente, no lo crees Seiko-sama?" Dijo con una cara inocente y pretendiendo no saber a lo que la anciana se refería.

"Reina! No pretendas que no sabes de lo que hablo! No puedes evitar la cuestión toda la vida!"

"Ya lo se, pero por ahora sigamos con nuestras lecciones: entremos!" dice esta evitando la cuestión otra vez con una sonrisa.

La supuesta anciana suspiro, por que todos los herederos tenían que ser tan persistente...tan obstinados? Era raro amaba escucharla hablar de las cuestiones que ella tendría que manejar algún día, pero odiaba hablar la posición que tendría que tener para manejar esas cuestiones.

Estuvieron todo el día hablando de un mundo tan fantástico que parecía que Seiko lo estaba inventando todo. Donde existían grandes trasportes que podían llevar a centenares de personas hacia otro continente en cuestión de horas. Donde los espíritus podían ser usados como armas. Tantas cosas tan sorprendentes e increíbles.

"Ya es tarde. Deberías descansar." dijo Seiko notando los ojos cansados de la joven. "Continuaremos las lecciones otro día...y cuidate Reina-sama" esta abrió un portal antes de que Reina protestara.

Reina al ver como su maestra se fue, decidió empezar a hacer sopa. Una vez terminada comió y noto que hizo demasiado.

"Hice demasiado, si solo la maestra se hubiera quedado a comer."

***Yawn***

"Sera mejor que duerma, no note que estaba tan cansada." y otra vez estaba hablando consigo misma, era un habito que era difícil de quebrar cuando has estado sola por tanto tiempo. Se puso a pensar sobre Seiko y Krauss, y lo que querían de ella. No era que quisiera rechazarlos, odiaba decepcionarlos y lo único que quería era hacerlos felices. Pero por alguna razón algo en ella decía que si aceptaba estaría renunciando a mas cosas de lo que ella se imaginaba. Estaría dejando a lado su vida simple,y sus sueños y deseos. Lo que mas la asustaba de la posición de dios era el pensamiento de estar sola gobernando sola hasta su muerte. Porque según Seiko, nunca hubo un dios que hubiera tenido una pareja. Ser la pareja de un dios era muy agobiante y cansador, la pareja tendría que vivir tanto como el dios, porque la unión con un dios conlleva unir sus almas por un ritual muy doloroso. Y ninguna persona estaba dispuesto a pasar toda su vida sin saber cuando morirían, no querían que sus vidas estén en las manos de otras personas. Ella sabia que si hubiera una persona lo suficiente confiada que la amara para pasar todo eso...ella misma detendría la unión: porque presentía cuanto iba a sufrir su pareja...y ella no quería hacerle sufrir ese destino que tarde o temprano se iban a arrepentir. Sin contar el hecho de que la pareja estaría jerarquicamente debajo de ella, porque ella seria la ser mas poderosa del los universos. Y aunque ella no quería admitirlo que hombre querría estar debajo de una mujer. Con solo pensar en esa vida...

Y...la joven con ese pensamiento entro al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

Youko Kurama el mas grande ladrón de todos los tiempos, herido gravemente por un débil youkai cuando estaba distraído.

"Pero el esta mucho peor que yo" pensó Youko con una sonrisa asesina. Estaba recordando como lo corto en pedazos con su látigo venenoso. "Ningenkai siempre lleno de ese horrible olor a humanos." pero no podía quejarse mucho, aterrizo en un lugar isolado después de escapar de Makai por ese funesto intento de venganza de un lord que anteriormente había robado. Juraba si salia vivo iba a torturar a ese lord hasta que supiera verdaderamente lo que era el infierno.

Por lo que podía ver con su visión borrosa a causa de la perdida de sangre estaba postrado en un lecho de flores con un aroma que nunca antes había olido. Eso era decir algo, cuando el conocía todos los tipos de plantas en existencia en Asia. No era que las flores oliesen en si de esa manera, sino que era debido a la exposición regular con el objeto de ese olor. Y el olor era simplemente intoxicante, como un afrodisíaco. Podría olerlo toda su vida.

De repente escucho pasos suaves acercándose a el.

"Un humano." pensó con disgusto. No podía llegar a olerlo por el penetrante aroma de las flores. Una vez que el humano se acerco lo bastante para poder ver su genero, noto que era una joven con una yukata de color verde. No podía ver sus rasgos, y sus otros sentidos se estaban debilitando. El gruño como advertencia, con sus orejas atentas y en tensión, para que el patético humano se alejara. La humana se detuvo, se podia su inseguridad sentir, y cuando Youko pensó que ella escaparía, ella lo sorprendió acercándose a el con pasos mas decisivos. Youko decidió gruñir mas fuerte para advertirla de que se alejara.

"Estúpidos humanos" pensó Youko con impaciencia.

"Estas herido Youkai-san, si no se hace algo pronto morirás." dice la joven preocupada, era raro...con solo escuchar su voz podía sentir como su youkai interno se calmaba.

"Y porque razón querrías salvarme? Pense que los de tu especie odiaban a la nuestra" dice este con su voz sensual y suave, en un tono sarcástico.

La humana sorprendida al escuchar esa voz tan hermosa se detuvo. Y después se angustio por la manera en que decía "especie".

"Por que debería darme importancia la especie de alguien para ayudarlos? A los ojos de dios somos todos iguales: plantas, insectos, humanos, animales, Youkai. La vida es algo precioso. Quien dice que la vida de un humano vale mas que la de un humano o viceversa? Por que debería importarme tanto la especie?" ella dice lo ultimo mas a si misma que al Youkai enfrente suyo. Desde que era pequeña nunca entendio la hostilidad de su especie.

Youko se quedo callado, sorprendido por las palabras de la humana delante suyo. Nunca había conocido a un ser con un pensamiento tan singular incluso entre sus pares. Casi no podía ver a causa de la sangre.

"Prometo en nombre de Krauss-sama que no te haré daño. Y si luego quieres matarme por mi insolencia, no te tendré rencor. Solo dejame curarte" dice esta decidida.

El Youkai antes que pudiera decir nada mas se desmayo por el cansancio. Viendo eso la joven se puso rápidamente a trabajar y cuando vio su rostro mas de cerca, lo único que ella podía pensar era que el era hermoso. Con su cabello plateado, y su rostro que nació para tentar a hombres y mujeres por igual. Sus ropas blancas estaban llena de sangre, pero se podía ver claramente que estaba bien proporcionado. Esta recuperando su compostura viendo su ropa llena de sangre, decide llevarlo a su hogar, antes que alguien mas los vea, aunque fuera muy improbable.

Y toda esa noche y los días siguientes ella lo ha curado con todo su esfuerzo, y en el momento mas inesperado el Youkai abrió los ojos de nuevo.

_**Y aquel fue el primer encuentro de un Youkai frió, calculador y desconfiado con una humana bondadosa con un alma singular.**_

* * *

**GLOSARIO: De wikipedia**

YOUKAI: demonio

NINGENKAI: el mundo de los humanos, el planeta Tierra.

MAKAI: el mundo en donde residen los demonios

REIKAI: el mundo de los espiritus, pueden convivir humanos y demonios

MEIKAI: el inframundo, analogo al infirerno. El mas alla de los demonios, pero fue sellado tras el intento de estos de conquistar otros reinos.

* * *

Hacia tanto que no escribia que no sabia como postear historias nuevas. Este es mi primer fic de Yu Yu Hakusho. He estado obsesionado con este manga por un tiempo. Estaba intento escribir un capitulo de Sakura No Chibi, escribi como unas 400 palabras en una hora, cuando note que mi atencion estaba en otra parte. Y bueno salio esto, al principio solo queria dejarlo en mi computadora como recuerdo, pero despues de pensarlo simplemente mi cabeza decia que tenia que postearlo.

Y para los fans de Sakura No chibi; los hice esperar 2 años y creo que es justo que les de una idea de lo que sera el proximo capitulo:

-Divagaremos en el pasado de Itachi y Natsumi.

-Itachi empieza a tener sueños raros con una version adulta de la pequeña Sakura. Lo que lo hace mas irritable y mas frio a Sakura.

-Sakura empieza a cuestionar todo lo que sabe.

Atte.

Wishyuki


End file.
